Nightmares
by HuntressBiancadiAngelo
Summary: It's Connor's first night back but it isn't very peaceful. Jack is there for him. One-shot. Please R


A/N-Just a quick one-shot

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoom and I am not making a profit off of this.

I couldn't believe it, after thirty long years of being trapped in that vortex. Having to claw my way out, I was now reinstated into the Zenith program. I was extremely happy, especially because of how readily everyone accepted me into the group. I was also very happy to finally see my brother, Jackie. He had definitely changed, but then again thirty years does that. After Jackie and I walked over to the others we flew back to base, where I took a shower then went to my room to sleep. And wow, was that shower heavenly. It was bliss against my stiff muscles. So now I was just lying awake in my bed thinking of everything that had happened today. I honestly couldn't see how Jackie, or anyone else for that matter, could accept me so quickly. I mean, I was a murderer, I had killed the other Zenith members, tried to kill Jackie, and nearly killed that little girl; what was her name, oh ya, Cindy.

I wanted to keep thinking about all that had happened but I was exhausted. Clawing your way back to Earth from a vortex did that to you. I was quickly asleep; unfortunately that sleep was anything but peaceful.

_"It's perfectly safe, now sit down!" Grant nearly shouted, frustrated that I wasn't very willing to do what he wanted._

_I wasn't so sure if it was a good idea to be bombarded with radiation. But everyone else had done it so it seemed it was my turn . I walked forward slowly and sat down in the chair while Grant and Larraby started flipping switches to turn it on. Soon it was on and ready to bombard me with radiation._

_"Hold still, this might hurt." Grant warned me._

_"Wait, wha-" I never got to finish what I was saying for at that moment Grant let the machine hit me with its radiation, and I was soon screaming in pain._

_It felt like thousands of white-hot knifes were being stabbed into my skin. Next thing I knew everything was going black, and I was soon unconscious._

_The radiation was changing my morals, I could feel it. Something had gone wrong with the radiation, I was sure it wasn't suppose to do this. I wasn't sure what was right or wrong anymore, everything seemed to be blurring together. So I went to the one person I knew I could count on, Jackie._

_"Jack, I need to talk to you." I informed Jackie deciding not to use my nickname for him._

_"Not now Connor, I'm busy, don't you see." Jackie said angrily and letting out a sigh._

_"But, Jack, this is important." I tried to get my brother to listen._

_"If it doesn't have to do with are crazy supervillian enemies, then I. DON'T. CARE." Jackie said, putting emphasis on the last three words._

_I couldn't help the sadness that was bubbling up in me, my own brother wasn't even willing to listen to what I had to say. So with my head bowed slightly I left him alone. He never saw the tear run down my face._

_My own brother. My own brother had sent me to this nothingness. This vortex. HE hadn't helped me when he had the chance. Yes I killed the rest of the team but I had no control, this stupid radiation did. I would never want to hurt my brother. But he obviously didn't have the same feelings, instead of helping me he sent to this vortex where I was trapped. No one was here, I was completely alone. My brother had betrayed me, and he would pay. I soon as I got out of this vortex I would make sure he payed for this. I then began to claw my way out of this vortex._

_I was back. I was back. And my brother was here to. I couldn't believe, after thirty years of wishing him dead I would finally get my revenge. The pathetic thing was he had no powers and only children to try and fight me. Now this would be easy._

These images played over and over in my mind till I was ejected from them, screaming. Next thing I new I was getting pulled against my brother's chest.

"Shh. It's alright Connor. You're safe now, everything will be alright." Jackie whispered soothingly to me.

"J-Jackie." I whimper brokingly.

"Ya Connor, it's me, it's okay." he whispers to me.

After a couple minutes I managed to calm down for the most part and Jackie pulled away till we were arms length apart.

"Nightmares?" Jackie asks me. All I can do is nod back as a response, not trusting my voice.

"What were they about?" Jackie asks me, like he doesn't know.

I have to suppress my snort, he knows what they were about and was just trying to get me to talk, well he wins I guess. "They were about everything that happened the past thirty years." I whisper so low Jackie has to strain to hear me.

"Ah, Connor, you're safe now, none of that stuff matters anymore." Jackie comforts me.

"Really?" I ask, unsure whether or not to believe him.

"Ya, this is a new family and I know you wouldn't have done all those things if it wasn't for the Gamma 13." Jackie explains to me.

I still wish none of that stuff had happened." I say looking down at the ground.

Gamma 13 had ruined my life. I had killed the other team members and had nearly killed my little brother. Then got sent to some vortex, alone, for thirty years. Gamma 3 had ruined everything. I didn't even know who my brother was anymore.

Jackie sighs "I know, and maybe it never would have if I had listened to you, you tried to tell me what was going on and I didn't listen, for that I'm sorry." He apologizes.

I look up smirking a little "You know you aren't very good at being sentimental." I tease him.

"Oh shut up." he says, but he is smiling, and so am I. "You should probably go back to bed, long day tomorrow."

I nod and watch as my brother takes his leave, who knows maybe things will get better. I fall back asleep and have no more nightmares for the rest of the night

R&R


End file.
